Halloween Surprise
by missemilynicole
Summary: <html><head></head>Letty and Dom go to a Halloween party and Letty has a surprise for Dom</html>


. Lettys Costume

. Doms Costume

The music was loud, the people we're drunk, and the costumes ranged from high school slut to complete whore. Yes, I did take part of the annual who's going to look the slutiest for Halloween but I didn't just wear pasties and a thong like a lot of the girls here did.

I had black thigh high boots with fish nets, as well as a black and red short skirt and low cut shirt where my girls we're definitely saying hello, my belt said racing and I had a nice patch on my boob that said turbo along with my checkered racing flag.

I looked around the party to find my man, I wasn't clingy but at times I want to only be with him.

As I made my way through the party the whistles and cat calls followed. I felt someone grab my ass "aye mami you wanna give this boy a ride" I spun around grabbed him uncomfortably hard and held his junk in my squeezing hand. "touch my ass again and I'll be plucking grapes...or in your case raisins" I said as I squeezed harder. I let him go and walked away as everyone gave the "handy man" a hard time. " fuck you then!"

There he was, sitting down nursing a corona in his matching racing costume which he swears wasn't planned. Then there she was sitting on his lap trying to get his attention while he took know part in it. It made me happy to know that he isn't as bad as he used to be, he doesn't play games of trying to make me jealous. Not since I came back after being "dead" for 2 years. The poor girl dressed as a wait what is she? she is wearing black booty shorts, heels, and a orange prison shirt..I'm assuming jailbait. I walk right over to my fiancé, yes he proposed, and after I cried I said yes, a lot changed after being away I don't hide my feelings or myself from him anymore, when I want date night he's on it. When I want to make love and not have hot n wild all night sex (all though it is amazing), then we do. I came up to him looked at the "bait" and said, " I think the warden is looking for his jail bait, so time to go"

"excuse me?" she asked like she really didn't know what I meant.

"time to get off my fiancé and go find another prisoner to sit on."

"oh I'm so sorry I didn't realize." she said almost scrambling to get off.

"well now you do." I said fairly calm.

"oh and by the way, I'm a prison VISITOR." she said announcing visitor. what the hell is a prison visitor costume anyways. I went over to dom and straddled him and rested my head in the crook of his neck. His hands went to my ass to cover it because this damn skirt was so short. After a couple minutes of sitting there talking to brian, mia, and Leon I started to kiss his neck right below his ear. He loves when I do this, he slowly starts rubbing my back as I nibbled on his ear. His left hand then slides to my front where he starts to rub my thigh inching closer and closer to my dripping center. He feels my tiny panties and goes to slide them over until he notices something..he doesn't need to slide them over. I wore the crotchless panties tonight. He ran his finger up and down my center before playing with my clit, I started to moan softly in his ear thankfully the music was loud. He then inserts 2 fingers inside me. I start sucking his neck harder knowing it will leave a mark, he goes faster and faster. The thought that all of our friends were within arms reach of us turned me on even more.

"cum for me baby." he says in my ear.

"oh my god dom, more I need more please baby." I almost cried as he added a 3rd and 4th finger. then I came all over his hand. I kissed him lightly before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder trying to block my ass as much as he could, thankfully we we're all at hectors who happened to live across the street. We got back to the 1327 house and he still didn't put me down I started to smack his ass, I still have no idea how a man can have an ass as perfect as his. His costume was unzipped and only covering his lower half. I started to claw and bite at his back while he carried me upstairs to our bedroom. He laid me down and crawled on top of me. He was sucking at my neck making me moan, he ripped the costume off me only to be greeted by my black lacy push up bra. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He started sucking on each of my nipples making me shake with pleasure. I finished pushing his costume off him with my feet as he ripped off my skirt. he kept the crotchless panties, and boots on. He kissed me again and started to play with my clit. " oh god dom" he then released my lips and started to kiss down my neck leaving soft butterfly kisses down my stomach. He reached my heated core and sucked. I reached and scratched at his biceps. "oh oh ooooh baby!" I knew I was close, then as much as I didn't want to I yelled. "STOP!"

"what? let did I hurt you?"

"no, I just have another idea." I said giving him that seductive smirk he goes wild for. "lay down on your back" I ordered him. I kissed his lips then turned around so my ass and pussy was level with his mouth while I took his rock hard member in my mouth. I sucked, and licked and blew on the tip, every moan either one of us made we felt deep inside us, and it made it that much better. "let baby, I'm gunna cum."

"then cum papi." I said while sucking on his balls and pumping my hand up his length. He exploded in my mouth and I swallowed each drop happily. Not long after he stuck his finger in my bottom, his other fingers we're deep inside my pussy while he sucked on my clit. I came undone.

"Ah fuck, yes yes yes, oh god! "

I turned around and sat on his hips while his member pushed to my center. "you wanna go for a ride" dom asked clearly surprised. I kissed his tip lightly before putting him deep inside me. I bounced up and down up and down and circled my hips."fuck letty" he said while strongly gripping my hips. I reaches behind me and grabbed on to his calves while I rode him almost bent completely over. My long hair tickling his groin. "harder baby harder" I yelled knowing that he loves this side of me. "make me cum hard, I want you deep inside me."

"letty, oh god I'm close baby"

"unghh Dominic, make me cum all over you cock baby so I can lick it off." I knew that would throw him over the edge.

"let, do you want me to pull..?" he asked knowing we didn't have any protection.

"don't you fucking dare Dominic, I want you to cum inside me and don't stop till I say!"

"I ungh oh baby, ah fuck take it baby take it all, you like that hot cum filling your pussy?"

"AH OH OH OH GOD YES YES RIGHT THERE! OH MY G... AH YES!"

I yelled feeling him cum drives me wild.

I laid on his chest leaving small kisses on it. "I love you" I said sweetly bringing my hand to lightly rub his chest looking at my ring.

"Not as much as I love you future mrs. torretto." he said and we both smiled.

"can I ask you something?" I asked curiously.

"what's that?" he said sleepily

"why did you want to get married December 13th so badly?"

"many reasons, my dad's birthday was on the 6th your dads was the 7th together equals 13, mias is August 13, our first official date was the 13th of July we went to the restaurant 13, took me 13 times to ask you out before you said yes and the most important reason the very first time I ever saw you was December 13th 1990." dom said proudly.

"you remembered all that?" I asked with so much shock and realized how much I really was inlove with this man."

" I remember everything about you."

to that I kissed him and reached over to grab my purse. I pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. He looked at me with a confused look and opened it. His face went from confused to happy to tears of joy.

"mini torretto due May 13th." he looked at me and kissed me so hard, then went down to kiss my still flat tummy. " hi baby, I'm your daddy"

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you and meet our baby."

"I love you to the moon and back torretto."

end


End file.
